Chasing After Terra
by StarDusted.Dreamer
Summary: My charrie, Sais, comes to Jump City and revives Terra but a boy named Max steals her and tricks her to become Slade's apprentice. But is that just part of the plan? Is Terra still evil? ..2 new chaps up..
1. Chapter 1 : The Begining

_..Alrighty fools, my name's Kara and this is my first fanfiction so if you must flame, go easy, okay? My (best) friend in the whole wide world is Sara or teentitantruefriend. She should be in my fave authors so please check her out._

_And just so you know, my fanfics are a bit on the dark-ish side so don't read if you don't like that kind of stuff. Dark, in my case, would mean bloody stuff (but I don't describe it cause I never wanna see blood again) and just torture but not to the point of rape or anything like that. So...just beware of my fics, okay? XD_

_This story also has my character Sais in it. She's Raven's half sister and has the same telekinetic power, only Sais is an alchemist. _

_Enjoy and please, no flames..

* * *

_

**Chasing After Terra**

**Chapter One : The Begining**

The girl stood. It had been a whole year since that day.

The day that started it all.

The day that this girl had sacrificed herself for the boy she loved dearly with all her heart and soul.

This girl's name was Terra.

Terra was a beautiful girl.

Long blonde hair that the wind always liked to toy with and deep ocean blue eyes that made you want to stare into forever.

She was strong, determined, headstrong, lonely, rejected, beautiful, and most of all, she was willing to give up her life so she could be free of everything she'd done.

But now, she stood as still as stone, since that's what she was made of.

Her arms outstretched, waiting for the end, her head tilted upwards, meeting the white light that Beast Boy never wanted her to reach until he got there.

But now, another girl stood in the cave in front of the stone princess.

She had light violet colored hair and hazel eyes. She wore a short black dress that tied around her neck, black nylons, black boots with violet ribbon laces and two swords on either side of her hips, attached to her belt loops.

Her long violet hair was tied up into a ponytail and held there by a single black bow.

She closed her eyes and placed her hands on Terra's outstretched ones.

As soon as her hands hit the stone girl's hands, an ear piercing scream was heard.

'Terra? Don't be scared.'

_What...? How are you talking to me? What do you want?_

The girl knew that Terra was frightened.

'My name is Sais. I'm here to help you, Terra. I'm a friend.'

_Yeah right. How do I know your not lying? How do I know that you're not just some voice in my head that wants to tell me lies?_

'Because I wouldn't be trying to save you if I was lying.'

_Oh...well what do you want?_

'I'm here to break you out.'

_Why? I don't deserve to live. My friends...they hate me..._

'No they don't. They sent out messages everywhere, looking for a cure for you. The care so much about you. Especially the green one...oh, what's his name?'

_Beast Boy..._

'Yeah, that's it. He misses you the most.'

This got a laugh from her. Sais could tell that Terra missed him.

_I know he misses me. I just wish I could've told him what I really thought about him._

'Hang on a sec Terra. Someone's coming.'

_Don't let them take me._

Sais knew she was worried.

'I won't.'

Sais broke contact with Terra's stone and turned around just in time to see all five Titans.

"What are you doing!" the green one snapped.

"Relax. I'm trying to help her. I've been talking to her," Sais said smoothly, holding her hands up.

"Your lying," the green one barred his teeth at her.

"Don't believe me? You wanna talk to her?"

Beast Boy softened at that, "Yes."

"Oh, well I'm Sais if anyone cares. BB, I'm going to give her my body for a few minutes because she wants to tell you something. I'm going to bring her back if you guys don't mind," Sais said.

"How?" Raven asked, getting annoyed that this chick is going to steal her glory of being the one who came up with Terra's cure.

"I'm an alchemist," Sais said simply.

"A who?" Beast Boy asked.

"An alchemist. It means I can turn one thing into something else. In your case, stone to flesh and blood."

The Titans all nodded at each other approvingly.

"Thanks, now I told Terra I'd be right back so I gotta connect to her so I don't worry her," Sais placed her hands on the statue's and she conected with Terra's mind again.

'Hey Terra.'

_Hi._

Terra's voice was more distant now. Maybe she was loosing power.

'Look, the Titans are all here right now. I'm going to let you look through my eyes, okay?'

_You would do that for me? I don't believe it._

'Believe it blondie. You want to or not?'

_Yes. I would like to very much._

'Alright. Hold on a sec then.'

Sais gathered all of her energy up inside her and used it to transfer Terra's mind into her head.

Terra looked through Sais's eyes and saw all five of them standing there in front of her.

"Terra...?" Beast Boy asked.

Terra's eyes fogged up greatly as tears ran down her cheeks.

"It's me, BB," she said.

Beast Boy resisted the urge to hug her tightly.

"Well, I don't have much time so I just wanted to tell you that I love you so much. Ever since the day we met I knew there was something about you that I'd never forget and I just wanted you to know that."

"Thanks Terra. I love you too."

Terra sniffled, "Well, better go," she gave Beast Boy a quick hug, "And don't worry, you'll get your kiss once I'm back in my own body," she whispered into his ear, giggling softly.

Sais returned Terra back into her mind safely and Sais wipped the tears that Terra had shead from her cheeks.

'I'm going to need a few things before you can come back, Terra but don't worry, you'll be back with BB in no time.'

_Thanks._

'You're welcome. Oh and Terra?'

_Yes?_

'Don't strain yourself too much to talk to me, okay? Save your energy for out here.'

_Thank you.

* * *

_

_I hope that was cool enough for you. I'll post the next chapter only if you review! And hopefully, I didn't make them too out of character..._


	2. Chapter 2 : Bringing Her Back

_Thanks for reviewing the story, Sara. I'm really glad you liked it. I hope that I get more reviews too. But thanks anyways._

_Thanks also to **Goth Jedi **for reviewing as well.I like BB and Terraand Raven and Robin too. Except when Robin's with me, then Raven's kinda in trouble. XD Just kiding._

_Chapter two is in Sais's POV. _

_..Kara..

* * *

_

**Chapter Two : Bringing Her Back**

It took alot of energy out of me to talk to Terra, but I knew I had to in order to save her.

"Listen you guys, I need to go meditate to bring up my strength for tomorrow," I said.

"You can at least stay with us," Cyborg said.

"Oh no. I can't do that to you guys. You all have stuff to do and I'd get in the way," I said, smiling.

"Nonsense!" Starfire smiled, pushing me out of Terra's cave.

"Alright, alright. I'll stay just until I get Terra revived, okay?"

Starfire grinned," Thank you new friend Sais."

I smiled and looked back at Terra one last time.

The stone girl seemed to be watching us leave, wishing she was with us.

"Tomorrow, Terra," I told her, "I'll bring you back tomorrow."

"You coming Sais?" Robin asked.

They were all ahead of me.

I turned back around, "Yeah. Just saying goodbye to an old friend."

When we all got back to the tower, everyone had questions for me. They didn't understand the kind of power I possessed.

"I don't understand," Raven said, "How can alchemy bring back Terra?"

"Because alchemy is the power to turn one thing into something else. If I wanted to, I could turn you, right now, into stone, metal, anything," I said.

Raven crossed her arms and sat back, conversing within herself.

"Is it going to hurt her?" Beast Boy asked.

"No," I said confidently, "My power is so well rounded, that I'd have do something big to bring off my focus. But, when I work with my powers in such a big problem like this, I never loose my concentration, since I know you guys are counting on me."

"That must put alot of pressure on you," Cyborg said.

"It does but I've learned how to handle it."

"Is your alchemy a full time thing?" Robin asked.

"Whatcha mean?"

"Like, does it work all the time or does it wear off eventually?"

"No. My power never wears off. Once I bring Terra back tomorrow, she's alive until her natural death."

My statement made Beast Boy sigh in relief.

"Well, we better get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow," Cyborg said, activating the tower security system.

"That's right," Robin agreed, getting up, "We should all go to bed."

They all headed off to bed but I stayed behind, telling them I'd meditate and wonder off to bed sometime.

I sat down in front of the huge windows in the main room and began chanting.

I didn't even really know what I was chanting, but it just came to me naturally. I stayed like that all night, eventually dying off my meditation, going to bed in my meditation pose.

Everyone woke up early the next morning, waking me up in the proccess.

"Me and BB will go get Terra from the cave and you all meet us up on the roof. I'll need candles, pineapple mint leaves and a bit of nutmeg," I said.

All four of them nodded and Beast Boy and I traveled out to Terra's cave.

'Alright Terra, we're going to get you out today. Are you ready?' I asked the statue once I connected to it.

_Yes I am. Let's do it._

I smiled and disconnected with her. I pulled out one of my swords and began cutting the igneous rock of the statue at it's base from the podium on which she stood on.

"Wait!" Beast Boy stopped me and I stepped back.

He ran up to her statue and took the plaque from her feet, holdng it against his chest.

I smiled and finished cutting Terra's statue. I gently lifted it down onto the cooled lava floor and sighed deeply, looking at the stone girl's pretty face.

Her body had been wonderfully preserved, which surprised me. I hadn't thought that lava would do something like that to her, as well as it did it, but it did.

"Beast Boy, will you be able to turn into something that can carry her without hurting her?" I asked.

"Yeah," he turned into a pterodactyl and clutched Terra's statue carefully in his talons and took off with her, as I followed behind after him.

We brought Terra to the top of the tower where Beast Boy set her down gently in the middle of the circle of candles.

"Alright, for this to work, I'm going to need you all to believe that it is going to work," I said, turning to the group of heros, "I need all the faith I can get."

They all nodded.

I spread out the pineapple mint leaves in front of Terra's feet, putting the nutmeg over top of them and throwing the last bit of it, over Terra's stone head.

"Alright," I murmered, "See ya on the other side, Terra."

I got on my knees out of the circle of candles and began chanting, softly at first, then with growing force as my eyes turned bright silver and the stone began to break right off Terra's body.

A bright white light encased the stone, but I could see Terra's form begining to show through.

Her eyes were closed and she stayed in the same postion, but nevertheless, there was pale flesh in the midst of gray stone.

"Beast Boy! Get your butt in here and pull her out!" I shouted.

He scrambled in just as Terra's limp and weak form began to fall. He caught her in his arms and took her out of the blinding light that was my alchemy power.

The light faded off and the heros were now gathered around the unconcious form of Terra in Beast Boy's arms.

I took that time to catch my breath before I walked over and looked over BB's shoulder.

Indeed, she was alive.

Her pale skin shone through the gray metal and tattered cloth that held her weak body.

Terra's head was placed against Beast Boy's chest and he pushed all the dirty blonde hair from her face, looking lovingly down at her.

"She's going to be alright, but we need to make sure her vital signs say she's okay. She's gonna need lots of rest too," I said, smiling as BB looked up at me, "She'll wake up in about two hours, depending on how good we take care of her."

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg pleadingly.

"Alright, alright, B. I'll hook her up to my best machines," he said, making Beast Boy's face light up in happiness.

I knew he would've hugged him, but he had Terra's body in his arms and it didn't look like he wanted to put her down any time soon.

I smiled again and walked after them as the all headed for the infirmary to put Terra in.


	3. Chapter 3 : She's Alive!

_Ha ha! I knew I'd start getting reviews! Booyah! Anyways, I'm glad you both liked it. Even though Sara didn't review the second chapter, she's read this like a thousand times so she knows the deal. Don'tcha Sar? Hee hee. Anyways, please enjoy chapter...what chapter is this? -looks at title- Oh yeah, chapter three. Enjoy it._

_..Kara..

* * *

_

**Chapter Three : She's Alive!**

Beast Boy stayed with Terra in the infirmary for most of the day. None of the others bothered to ask why, since they all knew quite well why he was up there with her.

He just knelt beside her, staring at her pale face that was covered in bruises and cuts. Slade had hurt her badly, that he knew, yet he couldn't do anything to change what she'd gone through and seen in the time with she was with him.

She was breathing steadily, though she had only stopped once. He loved every single detail of her beautiful form. He even loved how she breathed. It was light and shallow. She cooed once or twice, giving her the aura that she was sleeping serenely, not unconcious.

"I love you Terra," he told her sweetly, kissing her bruised forehead.

Nightfall approached quickly and by midnight, Beast Boy was out like a light, sleeping next to Terra's beautiful, sleeping form.

And by a burst of faith or a sudden miracle, Terra's body began to regain it's lost life. Like she was being pumped life into her body, giving her strength.

Her eyes fluttered open gently, but her vision was completely foggy. Nonetheless, she saw green, which she smiled softly at.

Terra blinked a few times, bringing her vision into focus.

Her smile became a bit wider when she did acknowledge that Beast Boy was beside her. Her hand touched his cheek gently, feeling the warmth from his face on her cold bare hand. He stirred a bit from her cold touch but quickly fell back asleep.

"Beast Boy..."

He heard his name being called, but thought it was the Terra in his dream. She was sitting by herself in an all white outfit, with two small violet wings on her back.

She had become an angel.

His angel.

"Beast Boy..."

She called his name again.

"Beast Boy!"

It was sharper this time. She was getting impatient and he knew it.

"C'mon Beast Boy...wake up...I need you..."

The voice that called to him was more angelic than usual and it sounded alot like...

No. It can be her, can it?

_'Terra's unconcious next to me,'_ Beast Boy told himself, _'If she's unconcious, then how can she be talking? Am I insane...?'_

He felt cold but soft hands flutter over his cheeks, their finger tips gracing his face, trying to coax him to awaken. Beast Boy decided to open his eyes slowly, making Terra gasp slightly, her hand still on his cheek.

"Terra..." he breathed, looking upon her angelic serentity that graced her expression, putting his hand over hers and holding onto it like she'd leave him.

"It's me, Beast Boy," she said, tears running down her face, "I'm alive."

Beast Boy shot up from his laying postion and scopped Terra up in his arms, hugging her tightly, hardly believing what was happening.

Terra giggled at his reaction and just let him hold her, snuggling up gently into his chest, her head resting on his shoulder.

"You don't know how happy this makes me Terra," he told her, "I love you."

Upon hearing this, Terra pulled away from his arms, looking at him quite confused.

"You...love me...?" she asked, not trusting her ears.

He nodded slowly, not understanding why she was taking this the way she was taking it.

Terra stood up, running her fingers through her hair.

"But why?" Tears begged to drip down her cheeks as she couldn't bring herself to understand, "Why after everything I've done to you? All the lies...Why? Why me?"

Terra began to break down in sobs as she slumped to her knees, crying in her hands in her own insecurities. Beast Boy knelt down by her side, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I don't care what you've done, Terra. Everything you've done. It doesn't matter to me. I made a promise to myself that I'll never let anything get in the way of loving you again," Beast Boy told her, "I love you Terra. No matter what happens. No matter what you did."

"But why? Nobody has ever stuck by me like this. Why now?" she asked, looking up at him with tear stained cheeks.

"Everyone else that told you they loved you, lied. I haven't lied to you about this. I'm telling you the truth."

Terra was silent after that. Her tears subsided as she began to trust his words and taken peace in them.

She looked up at him, her eyes radiating confusion and hurt.

"Slade won't ever hurt you again, Terra. I know what he did to you and he won't ever do it again," Beast Boy promised her.

Terra flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

_That last part always makes me feel happy. Review please. _

_I know I promised Raven and Robin in here and I'm getting to it. I'm just not exactly used to it and I'm afraid I'll get flamed for putting them out of character. Eventually there'll be some RaexRob._

_Luv ya guys,_

_..Kara.._


	4. Chapter 4 : ReIncarnation

_I've decided to give you two chapters instead of one for my lack of update. Enjoy them both.

* * *

_

**Chapter Four : ReIncarnation**

"Hey guys!" Beast Boy shouted, the smiling blonde still in his arms, "Guess who's back?"

He kissed Terra's cheek and let her down. Since she'd given up all her old clothing when she'd worked for Slade, Raven offered to give her a small white dress that came down just above her knees.

As always, BB thought she looked gorgeous in it.

"TERRA!" Starfire shouted gleefully, hugging the blonde tightly, who surprisingly hugged back.

"It's great to see you again, Starfire," Terra said, immuned to the alien's windpipe-clogging hugs.

"Aw yeah, my rocker is back!" Cyborg said as they high fived, "Great to see ya again, Tee."

Terra grinned happily at the robot and turned to her leader.

All eyes were on him now. It was his final decision and Terra was ready for anything, even if it was rejection, whichshe knew was more than likely to happen, accounting for everything she'd done up until that point.

"Robin, look, if you don't wanna take me back then..." Robin put his hand up and she stopped.

"Say no more, Terra," he pulled out her communicator, "We all want you back."

"Really? THANK YOU!" Terra squealed in excitment.

Robin gave her a small smile.

Terra calmed down and finally turned to the dark girl that had her hood over her face and her eyes closed, deep in thought.

"Raven...I just wanted to tell that I'm really,_really_ sorry," Terra said sincerely.

"It's okay. You were under Slade's influence and I believe that," Raven said, taking her hood down and letting it fall behind her back.

"So, uhm...friends?" Terra stuck out her hand hopefully.

"Friends," Raven shook Terra's hand but put her other arm around her, hugging her.

It wasn't the biggest hug but it was the only hug Terra had ever gotten from the dark sorceress. Raven pulled from the hug and Terra noticed how mellowed out her expression had become.

"I see alot has changed since I've been gone," she said sadly, looking down at her bare feet sadly.

"It's nothing ya can't catch up on," Raven said, offering a smile.

"Raven smiles now? That's new too!" Terra laughed and Raven gave a small chuckle.

"It's not all I can do. Stay around me for a while and I might do a trick."

That got a laugh out of everybody.

"She's into comedy _too_?" Terra asked, still smiling, "I have some serious catching up to do."

"Not really. I read it on a shirt," Raven said, giving a smirk, bursting everyone back into laughs, "I must be funnier than Beast Boy."

Beast Boy immediately stopped laughing and pointed a finger in Raven's face.

"Now that is not cool, dude!" he said, offended.

Raven gave him a smug grin with her nose up in the air, "Yes it is, cause I amcool."

"Yeah, whatever you say, Raven," Beast Boy crossed his arms.

Raven's eyes glowed black and she surrounded Beast Boy in black magic.

"I am cool, Beast Boy," she said, getting in his face, "Learn it, know it, _live_ by it."

With that, she let him go.

Everyone just stared.

"This is the part where you're supposed to laugh," Raven said, her face straight but a smile tugging at her lips.

They all exchanged glances and began to laugh.

"Friend Terra," Starfire glided up to her, "May you wish to paint the toe nails later today?"

"Sure," Terra grinned at her alien friend, "I need new polish anyways but I might not get to cause BB's been hogging me all day."

Terra smiled sweetly at Beast Boy, making him blush.

"Well..." the blush was creeping across his face, "I..."

"It's alright BB. We know how ya feel bout Tee," Cyborg said, nudging his friend, "There is a fine line between friend and, uh... friendlier..."

It was Terra's turn to blush, and she did, her eyes casting downward in embarassment.

"Alright," Raven said, trying to worm her way out of the total awkwardness of the conversation, "Let's have pizza."

"Actually Raven," Terra said, yawning, "I think I'm gonna crash early tonight. Can I just have one piece 'for I hit the road?"

"You are not leaving Terra!" Starfire shouted, her eyes turning green.

"Who said I was leaving?" Terra asked, confused.

"You said you were going to 'hit the road'," Starfire said, her eyes fading back, "Does this not mean you are leaving us?"

Terra opened her mouth but Robin got to Star before her.

"I'll explain it to you later, Star," he said, "Terra isn't leaving."

"Oh..." Starfire scratched the back of her head, smiling.

Terra sat down in between BB and Raven and Cyborg handed her a plate with a huge slice of pizza on it. Terra yawned again before biting into the pizza.

She kept her left arm close against her torso, which Raven noticed.

"Terra?" Raven asked.

"Hmm?"

"What are those scratch marks from?"

_'Damnit,'_ Terra thought, kicking herself metally.

"You aren't trying to do what I think you're trying to do, are you?" Raven asked gently, but still very concerned.

"No!" Terra smiled, "I got them when I worked for Slade. It was my punishment."

"Slade slit your wrists if you didn't do what he said?" Robin asked, his expression behind his mask firm but soft.

(A/N: I really hope that made sense)

"That's not all he slit," Terra said, pushing the collar of the dress down to reveal a huge scar that had been stitched up.

Starfire gasped, cupping her hands over her mouth, looking utterly horrified.

"I know," Terra said, tears starting to sting her eyes, "I have more cuts from him too."

"Do you think you'd need medical treatment, cause, Tee, I'll do it if you want me to," Cyborg told her.

"I know you would, but," Terra sighed deeply, her voice just fading off.

"She needs rest," Beast Boy said suddenly from the silence of the room, "C'mon Ter, I'll take ya to your room."

Terra curled a strand of her hair behind her ear and followed Beast Boy out the door and down the hallway to her room.


End file.
